1. Field
This application relates to a lens module having an optical system including six lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module in a camera module in a mobile communications terminal includes a plurality of lenses. For example, the lens module may include six lenses in order to configure a high-resolution optical system
However, when a high-resolution optical system is configured using the plurality of lenses as described above, a length (the distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image plane) of the optical system may be increased. In this case, it is difficult to mount the lens module in a thin mobile communications terminal.